<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rules by JKRobertson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409831">The Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson'>JKRobertson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Healing, F/M, Gift Fic, Glossed over Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nudism, Nudity, Rules, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine gift, sexual healing, ulquihime, ulquihime server, ulquiorra x orihime - Freeform, ulquiorra/orihime - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra and Orihime have a particular rule in their home, and no exceptions are allowed. A brief one-shot about how and why the rule was implemented and the sexy result of same. Smut and introspection tied up in a cute little package.</p><p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/profile">OfTheAshTree62 </a> for looking this over before posting!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Valentine's Day card for the <a href="https://discord.gg/JbdPDcb">UlquiHime Discord Server</a>  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Emerald eyes observed her approach, a black tuft of hair rising above one in rebuke. “You know the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sighed as she set her purse down on the half wall that divided the entrance from the rest of the apartment. She stepped out of her shoes just at the base of the small step that separated the spaces. Yes, she knew the rules. “I’m technically still in the genkan,” she grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Despite her argument, Orihime’s eyes twinkled as they took in a flash of pale skin standing just outside of her reach. Ulquiorra was a strict enforcer of the rules, but he abided by the same set of orders that he had prescribed to her.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely no clothing past the genkan.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored the annoyed huff that blew through him as she slowly untied the bow at the neck of her blouse. “Are you complaining?” she asked, muting her enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting,” came the flat response.</p><p> </p><p>The upturned corners of her plump lips were the only indication that she heard him as she continued her unhurried disrobing. She stole a peek at his molten green eyes. She was sure if he was able, his gaze would have burned the fabric off of her body already.</p><p> </p><p>He was not amused. “Woman,” he said to her in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, hold your horses,” she replied, the breezy nature of her voice offering contrast to his intensity. She smiled as she finished with her buttons and unzipped the side of her skirt, letting it fall to the ground in a rumpled heap.  The blouse  came next, the gauzy fabric falling more slowly, so that by the time it settled on top of the skirt, Orihime had her underthings off as well.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her body was bare, she was lifted off of her feet and hoisted over his sinewy shoulder. “Oof! I can manage to get there myself…”</p><p> </p><p>“And grow old while we wait? I think not.” There was a barely-there smirk on his lips as he deposited her onto the plush living room lounge chair. His eyes narrowed, taking in the way her curves bounced and settled. “I’m hungry,” was all he said before his mouth was on her body.</p><p> </p><p>It was involuntary, the way Orihime’s body responded to his touch. Her shoulders twisted and hips squirmed as his lips enclosed over a nipple and his hand covered her mound. Orihime’s teeth sank into her lower lip, trying to hush the moan that wanted to escape.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what he was doing. He knew <em> exactly </em> what he was doing. The predictability of her response was comforting to him. It soothed the fears that licked the periphery of his consciousness; thoughts that crept up his spine as he lay in bed some nights that whispered, “you don’t deserve this happiness; you don’t deserve her.”</p><p> </p><p>He grappled with these feelings alone on those nights, using the tools he always had - the logic and facts; the things that his eyes could behold. The arguments he presented to himself always felt weak. Ulquiorra’s insecurities always found evidence that could be used to poke holes in any theories of worthiness he concocted on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Because the fact was, no one ever deserves anyone. No amount of facts, evidence, effort, skill, or cunning could force a connection between hearts.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a feeling.</p><p> </p><p>And the feeling she gave him time and time again - every time she crossed that threshold and predictably fell apart under his hands, then looked at him as her pleasure subsided and begged him for more - that feeling was the only evidence he had that their hearts, as she liked to say, beat as one.</p><p> </p><p>One heart. His. Hers.</p><p> </p><p>No other piece of knowledge he had ever ingested gave him a headier feeling of power. “Mine,” he growled against the purpling skin of her neck as he released it from his teeth and thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she responded, as she always did, both as a declaration of satisfaction and agreement. Nothing turned her on as much as knowing how much he wanted her. She who had been discarded so often in her early years was now guardedly possessed by one who made her feel powerful and invaluable. Giving herself to him was an act of glory, not sacrifice. And this daily union of their bodies; the way his impaled her - this time into the cushions of the chair in their living room, rocking her body into a state of frenzied submission - was her ultimate act of triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched again and her feet raised up to his sides, knees brushing his ribs as her center opened and received him more deeply. She chanted his name in a dark prayer between hard, needy kisses that felt like he had inhaled bits of her soul. The sound of his breath growing raspy and quick caused her back to bow and core to flutter around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ulquiorra… I’m gonna…”</p><p> </p><p>She choked and bore down as the heat that had built between them boiled and burst, her walls constricting and lapping at him as he pressed on, until he spilled into her with a constrained moan. It was then that he let his sweaty body fall into her softness with a contented sigh. For this one time each day, he was truly at peace.</p><p> </p><p>And it was at this time each day that Orihime felt truly happy, smiling into the top of his head as her fingers worked into his hair, holding his head close to her chest and the heart that beat for him. “Thank you,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” he whispered, his mind on the edge of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“The rules.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU for reading!  All comments/kudos are deeply appreciated.<br/>I can be reached at <a href="https://twitter.com/EivJkr">on Twitter,</a><br/><a href="https://jkrobertson.tumblr.com/">Tumblr,</a><br/>and <a href="https://discord.gg/JbdPDcb">on the UlquiHime Discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>